infusiongamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Here you will find the various amount of weapons you may find in Infusion Gaming's Server. 'Anti-Materiel Rifle (AMR)' The Anti-Materiel Rifle (AMR for short) is a bolt action rifle that was designed to be used agaisnt military equipment such as kevlar and power armour. The AMR shoots a .50 cal round and holds 8 rounds in each magazine. The rifle comes pre-equipped with a scope and is used to deliver a high powered shot at long ranges. The rifle has few in existence and the ammunition is extremley hard to come by. 'Assault Carbine' The assault carbine sports a very compact size compared to the R91 Assault Rifle, which was the United States primary combat rifle before the Great War. It has a high automatic rate of fire and a moderate spread, which is best employed at close to medium range combat. 'Service rifle' The Service rifle or M16A1 assault rifle is a standard issue rifle for New California Republic troopers. It is known to be used by whiteknights, circecockjerkers, and other faggot niggers that can't roleplay properly. The Service rifle isn't accurate at all, and sucks dick at everything it does, and the magazine really looks like a dildo. On Infusion Gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server you will find every single Republic trooper or faggot-cocknigger carrying this rifle. It favoured by many because of its semi automatic firing system and because it looks cool LOL and that's what roleplayurs want! 'Chinese Assault Rifle' It was designed and manufactured by Chinese industrial conglomerate Norinco for the People's Liberation Army during the Resource Wars, for the purpose of equipping the Chinese infiltrators and American fifth-columnists. To this end, it was chambered for the abundant NATO 5.56mm round. This model of Assault Rifle does slightly more damage than its American made counterpart. R91 Assault Rifle The Assault Rifle is a deadly fully automatic rifle that can prove deadly at close, medium and long ranges. This rifle utilises 5.56mm Full Metal Jacket rounds and one magazine can hold up to thirty rounds. This is a weapon of choice by many people cause of its high rate of fire beating the Service rifles' slower semi automatic rate of fire. The fully automatic firing system can prove to be a disadvantage as it become harder to control and aim your rifle when firing. '9mm Pistol' The 9mm pistol is the cheapest firearm you will find out there and is favoured by many people because of its weight and compact size. It fires 9mm Full Metal Jacket or HP rounds and one magaize can hold up to 8-13 rounds depending on what magazine you have. On Infusion Gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server you will find that the 9mm pistol is the cheapest pistol out there as it is in Fallout New Vegas itself. 9mm Sub Machine Gun '9mm SMG' The 9mm SMG or its Pre-war name "The Grease gun" is the cheapest fully automatic fire arm you will find out in the wastelands, and beacuse of the price tag and firepower this is seen as the weapon of choice for many wastelanders. The 9mm SMG comes with a foldable stock which can make the gun compact and perfect for moving around tightly. This firearm utilises 9mm Full Metal Jacket or HP rounds and one magazine can hold 30 rounds. The only disadvantage of this firearm is it only has one firing mode and that is fully automatic. But this problem was solved as it fires slowly allowing you to control your shots. '10mm Pistol ' The 10mm pistol is a reliable firearm and is as common as the 9mm pistol. The 10mm pistol is favoured by many as it dishes out firepower greater than the weaker 9mm pistol. This firearm fires 10mm FMJ and HP rounds and one Magazine can hold up to 12 rounds. The only disadvantage of this firearm is of its larger size when compared with the 9mm pistol. 'Combat knife' The combat knife is an effective melee weapon due to its small size and deadly blade. On Infusion Gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server you will find every single Republic trooper carrying this weapon as it proves useful when running low on ammunition. 'Wooden Axe' The wooden axe is a deadly melee weapon due to it's sharp edged blade, this weapon can hack and slash through flesh without problem, unless the blade has not been cared for. On Infusion gamming’s New Vegas role-playing server you will find a large amount of the wastelander population making use of this weapon as it proves effective against ants and other pests. 'Machete' The Machete is one of the most dangerous melee weapons you can get hold of as its blade does prove useful when slashing through your oppents. On Infusion Gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server you will find most Ceasar's Legion soldeirs using this as the continue to dominate the meleeing battlefield. '.308 Sniper Rifle' The Sniper rifle is a long ranged rifle which has had a scope added to it increasing its overall proformace when being used. This rifle uses the deadly .308 caliber or 7.56mm rounds both of these bringing a tremendous amount of damage to its target. On Infusion gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server this rifle is rare and you'll be lucky if you ever get your hands on one. '.357 Magnum ' The .357 Magnum is a one of the toughest pistols in the game dishing out alot of damage with it's .357 rounds. This firearm can hold up to six of these .357 rounds. The disadvantage of using the .357 is its high recoil when firing the gun. On Infusion gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server this pistol is really rare to obtain and it will cost alot of money to maintain it. 'Caravan Shotgun' The Caravan shotgun proves to be a reliable weapon as it deals heavy damage at close range. This firearm uses the common buckshot rounds but it can also be loaded with slug rounds. It can hold up to eight shells.On Infusion gaming’s New Vegas role-playing server this is the common shotgun rather than its 20 gauge conter-part. (Feel free to add more)